marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Korath (Earth-11584)
History "I do not care what you call yourself Outlaw, if you don't hand over the Orb, you'll be Star-Dust!" Korath was a Kree mercenary and former member of the Kree Armed Forces. He was a feared general in the army of the Space Pirate Maelstrom, but had a storied career as a Pursuer in the Kree Army (the equivalent of a secret agent on Earth) prior to that. Korath is credited with several hundred successful missions within the Kree forces. However, an unknown incident resulted in his falling from grace with the Kree, and being forced to flee for his life as a result of the actions of his immediate commanding officer, Ronan. With nowhere else to turn, Korath began his career as a hired gun in the galaxy. How he came to work for Maelstrom is still yet unknown, but he was trusted enough of a lieutenant to attempt to retrieve the Orb of Morag from the planet where it was hidden away. However, Korath was beaten to the Orb by the outlaw Star-Lord, aka Peter Quill, who managed to escape him and his men and travel to Xandar to sell it. Korath returned to Maelstrom empty handed, eventually accompanying him both to his meeting with Thanos on Sanctuary and to the Kyln, pursuing Gamora, Quill, and the others who had the Orb. Eventually, Maelstrom dispatched Korath and Thanos' other daughter Nebula to the spaceport Knowhere after being contacted by Drax the Destroyer, who had his own motivations for retrieving Maelstrom. Eventually Korath and Nebula defeated Drax and the Guardians, retrieving the Orb for Maelstrom and Thanos. Maelstrom however refused to give the Orb to Thanos after discovering it contained the Power Stone in it, temporarily bonding with the Infinity Stone and housing it in a psionically created scythe. Korath remained by Maelstrom's side as he approached Xandar, planning on cleansing it of all life. However they were opposed by the Nova Corps, Yondu's branch of the Ravagers, and the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy. Korath and his troops attempted to stop the Guardians after they boarded the Dark Aster, however he was eventually defeated and killed by Drax the Destroyer, ending his reign of terror. Powers & Abilities * Kree Physiology: As a member of the Kree race, Korath's body possessed several natural healing abilities that granted him superhuman durability. Specifically he could enter into a state of hibernation when his body was near death, though Korath himself never seemed to enter this state. Kree blood could also be used as a the basis of several different drugs, given its natural healing properties, though this process could be fraught with peril. * Cybernetic Enhancements: In his life as an outlaw (and against the usual wishes of his people, given their desire for genetic purity), Korath had implanted himself with several cybernetic implants, which increased his strength and speed beyond that of a normal Kree being. Weaknesses Due to his Kree physiology, Korath was harder to kill than most individuals. However he was not invulnerable, as a sufficient beating from Drax eventually killed him before he could enter his hibernation state. Even if he had survived Drax's blows, the crash of the Dark Aster likely would have killed him anyway. Kree in general, despite their heartiness and healing abilities, are susceptible to a number of genetic conditions due to their stagnant evolution and fervent desire for "genetic purity". The full extent of this problem is as of yet unknown. Film Details Korath appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Djimon Hounsou. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters